Come Back
by mlbk53
Summary: After Ryan brutally attacks Laura, her family is left to beg for her to come back to them.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The town of Port Charles was gathered in the Ballroom in the Metro Court for the annual Nurses' Ball. Music was playing in the background while Lucy was backstage for yet another costume change. People were chatting away and donating money left and right. Everything seemed normal, except for one thing: Laura, the mayor, hasn't shown up. Kevin was sitting at a table in the back of the ballroom with Ava at his side, but his mind was far from the blonde next to him; it was focused on the blonde no where to be seen. "Kevin, come on. You have to act like you're in love with me. What if Ryan shows up?" complained Ava.

"What if he doesn't show up today? What if he doesn't show up tomorrow? How about a month from now? A year? I agreed to this plan because I thought it would draw him out faster, but it's taking too long," muttered Kevin.

"Then we keep doing this! I need revenge on my daughter's killer."

"Not at the expense of my wife, Ava. I told you that."

Before Ava could respond, Robert Scorpio approaches them. "Collins, have you seen Laura?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. I thought she was meeting you here."

Robert responded, "She was, but I haven't seen her. I've tried calling her about 10 times and voicemail every time."

Kevin fidgeted nervously in his seat. "I'll give her a call." Kevin began to become anxious. Where is she? Something is going on. Kevin pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the phone number he knows by heart. "_Hello. You've reached Laura Webber. I can't answer my phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll call you back. Have a great day!"_

"Nothing," said Kevin looking at Robert with frantic eyes.

"Don't panic, Doc"

"Yeah, Kevin, don't panic. Maybe Laura came down with something," said Ava.

"I'll go talk to LuLu and see if she's heard from her mother," offered Robert before he turned to walk towards LuLu's table.

Kevin tapped his fingers nervously against the table. "Something is wrong. I know there is."

Ava rubbed her hand up Kevin's arm. "Don't worry, Kevin. I'm sure she's fine."

Kevin shrugged Ava's hand off him. "No offense. But I know my wife. Something is wrong for her not to be here or answer her phone."

Before Ava could respond, Curtis came running in the ballroom in ripped clothes and sweat across his forehead.

"Doctor Collins!"

"Curtis! Is everything okay?"

"No! It's Ryan!"

"What!?" Ava and Kevin exclaimed.

Curtis, who was still attempting to catch his breath and gather his thoughts, replied, "Laura and I got a lead on Ryan. We teamed up to track him down. We were able to find his hiding location. When we went to corner him, he knocked both of us out. He moved me somewhere away from his hiding spot. I think he still has Laura She's in trouble, man!"

"Where's this hiding place?" Kevin asked jumping from his seat.

"Underground where the old fun house used to be."

"Thank you! Get yourself some medical attention," replied Kevin running towards the exit.

"Kevin! You can't leave! What if Ryan shows up? We have to keep our charade going!" Whined Ava.

"I told you multiple times, Ava, I will not participate in this at the expense of my wife! Ryan has her! I have to find her!"

Kevin was about to run towards the door, but decided he couldn't face Ryan alone and save Laura. He quickly turned on his heel and approached the only person he knew who could help him in this dire situation. "Robert!"

"Yeah?"

"Ryan has Laura," Kevin whispered as not to alarm everyone around him.

Robert's eyes practically shot from his face. "What?!"

"Laura's in major trouble. We need to get to her before Ryan does something to her."

Robert jumped from his seat and said, "Let's go! We'll take my car. I have guns in there."

Robert and Kevin ran from the Ballroom and didn't look back. They had one thought in their minds only: Laura.

* * *

Laura woke up on the floor in the middle of a dirty basement. "Oh God. Not again," she moaned.

Laura sat up and looked around. Mirrors, clown faces, and old merry go round equipment covered in thick layers of dust surrounded her. "I have to get out of here."

"Not so fast," said Ryan approaching Laura from behind a broken mirror.

"Ryan!" Laura exclaimed jumping back.

"Don't act surprised. You knew you tracked me down. You thought you were ahead of me, but I will always be three steps ahead of you. I was waiting for your nosy ass to interfere in my plans."

Laura gulped. "What do you want from me Ryan?"

Ryan whipped out a long, sharp dagger from his back. He twirled it with his left hand, his only hand. "To pay."

Laura took a step back. "To pay? For what?"

"You ruined EVERYTHING!" Ryan roared.

"Well, Ryan, I hate to disagree here, but you messed up. If you didn't attack Franco, maybe you could have gotten away with your charade," Laura replied attempting to derail Ryan.

"No, Laura. I wouldn't have messed up if you weren't so God damned nosy. If you would have just let me go, Ava and I would have been out of town and out of your hair. You could have started a new life. Found someone else to love. God knows you would love anyone. You loved my boring brother. But you were nosy and stubborn. You and Kevin tricked me. You followed me. You found Kevin. Then, when I thought I could escape this town, you found a way out of Ferncliffe and tracked me and Ava down. You ruined it all! I could have been away from this god awful town with the vixen I love, but NO! Laura had to tell the truth. Laura had to be the hero! Laura had to stick her nose where it didn't belong!" Ryan roared slowly walking towards Laura with the dagger pointed directly at her.

"Ryan, wouldn't you have wanted Ava to know your name? When you had sex, she was calling out your "boring" brother's name. Didn't you wish she was yelling your name in pleasure. If you married her, she would constantly be thanking Kevin, loving a man named Kevin. Not you."

"I was willing to sacrifice. No one in their right mind would love a serial killer. Although, there are perks. I would eliminate anyone who stepped between Ava and her happiness. Which leads me to where we are right now," replied Ryan with venom in his voice.

Laura stepped back as Ryan approached her. "Ryan! You don't have to do this! You could leave right now! No one would have to know that you were here. I could say some teenager wanted to prank the mayor. You could escape. Everyone would believe you are dead. You could start a new life. Be Ryan, or Todd, or Joe Schmo. I don't care! You don't have to do this!"

Laura felt her back hit a mirror. She realized she was caught between the mirror and the dagger. There was no escaping now. "See, Laura, that's where you're wrong. You ruined my life. Now, it is time you pay!" exclaimed Ryan stabbing the dagger into Laura's stomach.

"This one is for being nosy and finding Kevin!"

Laura huddled over in pain. "Ryan, please!"

Ryan smirked and stabbed Laura again. "This one is for exposing me to Ava! You took happiness away from her. I'm taking your life from you!"

Laura was gasping for air as her hands covered her wounds. Blood was dripping onto the cement. Laura was absolutely trapped. Her end was near.

Before Ryan could stab her again, they both heard a voice call out, "Laura! Laura! Are you here?"

"Dammit! Kevin's here! I have to get out of here!" Ryan cursed.

Laura, gasping for air, collapsed to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. She could taste the blood piling up in her mouth. Laura watched Ryan escape through a small window hidden behind the old merry go round horses. "Have fun in the afterlife, Laura," Ryan whispered with a venomous look on his face.

"Sweetheart! Answer us!" she heard Robert roar.

"Laura! Answer us! We know Ryan took you! Come on, honey! Answer me!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Kevin!" Laura called out weakly.

Laura knew she would have to make a louder noise to get their attention. She knew she was too weak to scream. Laura's eyes scanned the room to see if she could spot anything that could alert Kevin and Robert of her location. She noticed mirrors, dusty teddy bears, and old carnival rides. She was about to give up hope when she spotted a gong and stick. It was across the room and Laura wasn't even sure she could get up. _This is your only chance. Take it. You can do it. _Laura attempted to stand, but the pain radiating from her stomach was too agonizing. She has to crawl. With one hand trying to hold her wounds, she got on her knees and began to crawl slowly towards the gong. She felt the blood ooze from her stomach and the wound stretch every time she crawled forward, but she made it through the pain. Laura was crying and panting. She felt weak, but picked up the stick and hit the gong as hard as she could under her condition.

"Laura! Was that you?" she heard Robert yell.

She banged the gong one last time before she collapsed on the floor out of complete weakness.

"Laura! We're coming for you!" she heard Kevin exclaim.

"Hurry," Laura whispered.

Before Laura could think about the pain she was in, she heard two gun shots and a loud crash. The door to the basement fell to the ground and Robert and Kevin ran in.

"Oh my God! Laura!" Kevin yelled running towards her.

"Kevin..." Laura muttered as she lifted her hands from her stomach to show him her wounds.

Kevin rushed to her side and sat next to her. He rid himself of his tux jacket, balled it up, and pressed it against her wounds to try to stop the bleeding. He shifted so that she could rest her head in his lap. "Robert call 9-1-1! Stand outside and guide them down here! Hurry!"

Robert looked at Laura and tried to hold himself together. He has never seen her in so injured. She's the strongest woman he knows. A monster wanted to take her from this world. "Robert!"

Robert broke from his thoughts when Kevin yelled his name. "On it, Collins! Take care of her!" Robert exclaimed while he ran out of the room to call and wait outside for the ambulance.

"Laura.." Kevin muttered with a lump in his throat.

"I'm so sorry," Laura gasped.

Kevin huffed. "For what?"

"We promised no more secrets and I went on this secret mission to find Ryan without telling you."

Kevin smoothed her hair back gently. "Honey, don't worry about it. I expected nothing less from the original adventure girl."

Laura gave a soft smile. "You found me."

"Well, you found me first. It only makes sense I repay the favor."

"Kevin... I need to tell you something," weakly whispered Laura.

Kevin shook his head. "No. No. Laura. We aren't going to do this."

"Do what?"

"Have that final conversation where you tell me you love me and to take care of the family. We aren't doing that because you aren't going to die. You are going to make it. You just have to hold on until the ambulance gets here," Kevin replied with tears brimming his eyes.

"Please, Kevin. I need you to hear this," Laura pleaded with blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"Fine, but not because you aren't going to make it. But because you are stubborn and you love sentimentality," Kevin replied wiping the blood from her chin.

Laura looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I have loved loving you. I never thought I would love someone as deeply as I love you and have that love returned... You bring me so much joy and happiness." She reached out and caressed her blood stained hand against his chest, on his heart. "Your heart is so kind and so pure. I never deserved to have a piece of it... But God am I lucky I do. I just want you to know, that when I look back on my life... some of my best years were spent with you. Thank you for loving me."

Kevin's lips trembled as tears fell freely down his face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Laura. But.. I'm not going to say more because I want to tell you after we get you to the hospital."

Laura replied, "Gives me something to look forward to."

Kevin let out a half whimper and half laugh. "Yup. I'm always leaving you wanting more."

He wiped the blood falling from her mouth. "Just keep holding on, honey. Don't close your eyes. Just keep looking at me. Okay? Look into these muddy brown eyes and let me look into those gorgeous blues. Okay?"

Laura looked into his eyes and responded, "Okay."

* * *

After the ambulance arrived, they loaded Laura into the vehicle and Kevin never left her side. Her hand was locked inside of his. Robert was offered a ride on the ambulance as well, by Kevin, but decided he would follow behind them in his car. Throughout the ambulance ride, Kevin whispered into Laura's ear stories of yesteryear and the plans for a vacation they would plan to go on after she recovers. He needed her to hang on. After arriving at General Hospital, the doctors rushed Laura towards the operating room, leaving Kevin with a bloody tuxedo shirt and bloody hands alone in the waiting area.

Kevin was sitting on the hard, plastic waiting room chairs with his head between his hands, when he heard LuLu call out, "Kevin!"

Kevin looked up and stood from his seat.

LuLu's eyes grew wide when she saw the blood on his white shirt, especially the bloody hand print by his heart. "Oh My God!"

"LuLu.."

"That's a lot of blood," LuLu whispered.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. It was a lot of blood. A lot," Kevin said before pausing. "Um.. How did you get here so quickly?"

LuLu responded, "Robert picked me up from the Nurses' Ball. He told me Mom was hurt and we had to go to the hospital."

Before Kevin responded, Robert walked in and joined their waiting group. "Anything on Laura yet?" questioned Robert.

"No. They just took her. It might be a while. They said she lost a lot of blood," Kevin replied with no emotion evident in his voice.

"Any news on Ryan?" asked LuLu.

Robert shook his head. "No. I asked Anna if Ryan showed up after I picked you up. She said no. He wasn't there when we found your mother. Maybe he escaped again."

"He needs to stay gone," LuLu replied.

Kevin didn't say a word and just sat in the plastic chairs and remained silent.

Robert looked down at Kevin and then to LuLu. LuLu frowned. She gestured with her head for Robert to give her and Kevin a moment. Robert nodded and walked towards the vending machine. LuLu sat in the chair next to Kevin and grabbed his hand resting on his knee. She squeezed it and said, "Kevin... Look at me please."

Kevin's eyes moved from staring at his shoes to LuLu's eyes, the eyes of her mother. LuLu noticed the tears brimming at Kevin's eyes and said, "My mom is the strongest person I know. She's taught me and my brothers everything about strength and resilience... When she was taken captive by the Cassadines, she fought back and escaped. When she went catatonic and doctors said she would never wake up, she did! She proved them wrong. She's going to make it through this. I know she will. She's a fighter. You need to believe in her. She has so much to live for. Especially you."

Kevin allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes. "I've wasted so much time, LuLu. This stupid plan. We should have said no to Ava. We just found our way back to one another. I should have been buying her dozens of bouquets of flowers. I should have taken to on breakfast, lunch, and dinner dates. I should have bought her new wedding rings. I should have..."

LuLu interrupted, "Stop. No more with the should haves. My mom knows you love her. She loved the secret notes you left her before you went to act like Ava's lover for the day. Between you and me, she kept them all. They are in her jewelry box. The bouquets of flowers you sent to her every Monday and Friday. Her office at City Hall is beginning to look like a floral store. Yes, she would have preferred to be able to walk down the streets holding your hand and tell everyone that you belonged to her, but the little things you did showed you loved her. No time was wasted. Every moment you spent together made her heart flutter. Trust me."

Kevin looked at LuLu and for a moment he saw Laura. He finally let the floodgate of tears loose and cried. Cried for the time loss. Cried for the woman of his dreams fighting for her life. Cried for just the feeling of crying. LuLu let his hand go and wrapped her arm around his. She kissed his cheek and leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Kevin. She's strong. She'll pull through. For you. For me. For everybody."

Hours passed by and no word about Laura. LuLu never left Kevin's side in fear that he would absolutely break down. Robert remained pacing back and forth by the vending machine. Elizabeth and Cameron stopped by to see if there was any word, but after LuLu filled them in, she told them to go home for the night. She would call if she needed them. When Kevin excused himself to use the restroom, LuLu approached Robert. "Have you gotten a hold of Dad?"

"No," Robert replied.

"I don't even know if I should call him, but I know if Dad was facing a life or death situation, Mom would want to know."

"Your father would definitely want to know. Even though him and Laura aren't together anymore, they still care for one another."

"I need Mom to make it, Robert," LuLu whispered.

Robert wrapped his arm around the young woman. "She will, Kiddo. She will. She's stubborn. She wouldn't have it any other way."

Kevin reappeared from the restroom looking like a lost puppy. LuLu hated that she didn't know how to help him. Before LuLu could ask Kevin if she could get him anything, Laura's surgeon appeared. "Laura Webber's family?"

"Yes!" Kevin, LuLu, and Robert all responded.

"She made it through the surgery. She lost an enormous amount of blood. She was very lucky. The two stab wounds were close but did not touch her lungs."

"Is she awake?" asked LuLu.

The doctor turned from acting hopeful and relieved for his patient to somber very quickly. "About that. Laura lost an enormous amount of blood and lost a lot of oxygen to her brain. We don't know when she will be waking up. It could be in a few hours, days, months. It's all up to her body."

"You don't know if she'll wake up?" Kevin asked with anger seeping though every word he said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Collins, but no. It's up to Laura."

"You went to medical school for over 12 years and you can't tell me if my wife is going to wake up!"

"Kevin..", LuLu shushed.

"No! No! You are a doctor! You are supposed to tell me if my wife is going to wake up! But no! All you tell me is that it's up to Laura. Laura! That woman has so much pressure on her! You are the doctor. You were supposed to fix her, heal her, put her back together! And now you are telling me I may never see my wife awake again! I may never see those beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. Those blue eyes that you could drown yourself in. You are telling me I may never see her smile. The smile that could light up the darkest room! You are telling me I may never hear her laugh. The laugh that could cause the most miserable man to smile. You are telling me that my wife, the love of my life, the woman who changed my world, might seize to exist!" Kevin roared.

"Doctor Collins..."

"No!" Kevin exclaimed as he ran from the waiting room.

LuLu and Robert froze.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset him," said Laura's doctor.

"It's not your fault. He's just really lost without her. I should go.."

"No, LuLu. I'll go find him. You go sit with your mother," Robert interjected.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Robert found Kevin sitting against the chapel door with his knees up to his chin and his head between his hands. Robert frowned and sat next to him.

Kevin looked up. "What? Are you here to berate me? Pick on me? For blowing up at the surgeon?"

"No. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"I shouldn't have done that," said Kevin.

"Maybe. Maybe not," replied Robert. "What brings you here? Why not go in?"

"I don't deserve to ask God to save Laura."

"What? Why?"

Kevin looked at Robert and whispered, "It's all my fault she's hurt, Robert."

"Kevin.."

"No, Robert. Don't tell me it's not. I know everyone in this town blames me for Ryan's reign of terror. And they are right! If I would have just turned Ryan's ass in to the authorities, none of this would have happened! What right do I have going in this chapel and asking God to save the woman I love when I'm the cause of it all?"

"You have to snap out of it, man," replied Robert.

"What?" asked a perplexed Kevin.

"You need to snap out of this martyr act. You made a mistake hiding your brother. That I agree with. And yes, part of me does blame you for putting Laura in this predicament. But.. you did not stab her. You did not kill those people. Laura forgave you. She loves you. You need to stop this. You need to walk into her room and hold LuLu tight. Tell her that her mother is strong and will wake up on her sweet time. Be the man she married. Be the man she chose to be stepfather to her kids. Laura doesn't fall in love easily. She chose you for a reason, now prove her correct," said Robert standing up and offering Kevin a hand.

Kevin grabbed Robert's hand and allowed the spy to help him off the ground. "Thanks. Not just for this but for helping me find her."

Robert replied, "No problem. But it was you who took charge after we found her. I had one look at all the blood and her on the ground and I almost lost it."

The two started walking towards Laura's room. "I went into complete doctor mode. I held back my feelings. Except for now, of course."

"Don't worry about it. When, not if, when she wakes up, she's going to be so honored that the snobby shrink lost it all over her."

Kevin chuckled. "She'll never let me live it down."

"Neither will I, Doc."

* * *

"Mommy, you have to wake up soon," whispered LuLu, who was holding her mother's limp hand. "I hate seeing you hooked up to all these machines. You should be up. Talking to me. Telling me to go home and change out of this ball gown because you wouldn't want something so nice to get ruined. I need you! I need you for more than just babysitting. I need you to hold me when I'm having a bad day because I miss Dante. I need you to answer my phone calls at two in the morning when I have a nightmare about Ryan. Mom, you are my strength when I am weak. You have always been the person I go to for guidance and love. Mom, no one else in this world loves me like you do. You are my best friend. I know out of everyone, you will always be here for me. No matter what mistakes I make. I need you. Please, Mom, wake up," weeped LuLu.

The door creaked open and Kevin gently walked inside. "LuLu?"

LuLu's tear stained face looked up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this."

Kevin approached her and kneeled next to her. "No, no, no. LuLu, I want you to listen to me. Okay?"

LuLu nodded.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that earlier. I should have been strong and comforting you. I needed to be your strength. This is your mother. You have every right to blow up and cry. But, it was reversed. You held me as I cried. If you feel the need to cry and yell, do it. You deserve it. I will be the strong one. But, LuLu, you were right. Your mother is so strong. The strongest person we know. She's going to pull through this. Of course, I want her to wake up right now. But she needs time. So, we will wait. Every hour, day, week. Whatever time she needs, we will give it to her. But she will wake up. I know she will," Kevin said holding LuLu's hand.

"You promise she'll wake up?" LuLu asked in a voice that reminded Kevin that of a young child.

"I can't know for sure, but my gut and my heart is telling me she will. She knows we would be absolutely lost without her."

LuLu nodded. "I need her. More than she knows," she whispered.

"I know you do. And you know what she would tell you right now?"

"What?"

Kevin replied, "She would tell you to go home. Get out of that dress. Take a shower. And sleep. She'll still be here. So, why don't you do that? Go and rest. It's two in the morning. I'll stay here with her. You go shower and rest. And when you return sometime after ten in the morning, I'll go home and get out of these bloody clothes. Okay. What do you say?"

"You swear you won't leave her side?"

"I swear. I wouldn't even dream of it."

"Alright. I'll go. But I will be back at ten on the dot."

Kevin lightly chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

LuLu was about to walk out of Laura's room when she surprised Kevin by hugging him tightly. Kevin was shocked at how small LuLu was against him. He head barely reached his chest. "Thank you," she muttered into his chest.

"For?" Kevin replied hugging her tightly.

"Loving my mother. Loving me. Just being apart of our crazy family."

Kevin smiled. "It's an honor."

* * *

Nurse Amy walked in Laura's room to perform a routine check when she noticed Kevin sleeping in the most uncomfortable position on the little plastic chair. He must have moved the chair as close as possible to Laura's side and his head was resting on their intertwined hands. His back was most assuredly going to hurt when he woke up. Amy quickly checked Laura's vitals and left the room. She approached Epiphany at the Nurses Station. "Epiphany?"

"Yes?"

"I was just doing the semi hourly check on Mayor Webber and I noticed Kevin Collins sleeping in a very uncomfortable position in those plastic chairs at her bedside."

"And?" replied Epiphany.

Amy knew she was risking Epiphany blowing up at her for asking a favor on Kevin's behalf since Epiphany blames KiKi's death on Kevin. "I was wondering if you could arrange for a recliner to be brought into her room for him."

Epiphany looked up from the screen she was staring at to look at Amy. "Why? He doesn't deserve comfort."

"I understand that. I know you are upset about KiKi. So am I! We were friends. But, Doctor Collins was not the one to stab her," Amy replied, whispering the end of her sentence.

"He hid his brother from the authorities. It is his fault KiKi is dead. End of story."

Amy knew she was definitely putting her butt on the line, but she wasn't going to let this go. "He was in the wrong, but Mayor Webber loves him. Elizabeth informed me that Doctor Collins and Ava Jerome's relationship was a charade to try to draw Ryan Chamberlain out of hiding and that Mayor Webber and Doctor Collins have reconciled. Mayor Webber is still madly in love with him and forgave him. Mayor Webber is a kind, sweet, and wise person. I don't think she would forgive someone if they weren't worthy. I just think she would appreciate if we gave her husband a comfortable chair to sleep in. He's still in blood stained clothes. That's just my opinion."

Epiphany paused typing and remained silent for what Amy felt like was an eternity. Then, Epiphany picked up the phone at the Nurses Station and dialed a number. She said into the phone, "Hello, George. Can you move a recliner into Mayor Webber's room? It's room 614. Thanks. Oh! Can you also bring an extra blanket and pillow? Thanks."

Amy smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm doing this for Laura, not Kevin Collins," sternly replied Epiphany.

"I didn't expect anything else."

After George, the maintenance man, moved a recliner accompanied with a blanket and pillow, Amy gently shook Kevin awake. "Doctor Collins, wake up," she whispered.

Kevin woke up and frantically asked, "Why? What's wrong? Is Laura okay?"

"She's fine. She's still unconscious. I just thought you should know I arranged for a recliner to be brought in for you. The position you were sleeping seemed very uncomfortable. I just thought since you haven't changed clothes, at least I could give you a comfortable chair to sleep in."

Kevin gave Amy a melancholy smile. "Thank you, Amy. I know I'm not the hospital's favorite person right now. You didn't have to do this."

"You may not be the hospital's favorite person, but you are married to one of the hospital's favorites. I just wanted to help."

"I really appreciate this. I know if Laura could speak, she would say she appreciates your kindness," Kevin said.

"No problem. You can move the recliner as close as you would like as long as it doesn't interfere with all the machines. Get some rest, Doctor Collins," replied Amy before she exited Laura's room.

Kevin got out of the plastic chair and moved it across the room. He pushed the recliner as close as possible to Laura's hospital bed. He had to be close to her. He had to hold her hand. It was his only anchor keeping him afloat. He was grateful for Amy's kindness because he was able to stretch out and at least attempt to relax. After getting himself situated and comfortable, Kevin looked at the clock in the room and saw it was nearing six in the morning. He turned towards Laura and watched her sleep. "This has been the longest night of my life, Laura," he said. "I'm so tired. I'm going to try to sleep for a bit. My eyes are heavy. But I won't leave your side. And.. If you want to wake up, give my hand a squeeze. I'm right here. I love you."

Kevin squeezed Laura's hand and closed his eyes. He knew sleep wouldn't come easy, but he would try. For her.

* * *

LuLu came to the hospital at ten on the dot to relieve him. Kevin didn't want to leave, but he knew Laura would want him to shower and eat. LuLu gave Kevin the keys to her car and practically pushed him out the door. "Mom would tell you to shower. You smell, Kevin. You are still in those bloody clothes. Shower, shave, eat. Come back in comfortable clothes. Pack a bag. I know you'll probably be staying here. And bring Mom's favorite book to read to her. If you won't do this for yourself, do this for her and me. Please," said LuLu shoving him out of Laura's room.

After Kevin left, LuLu was sitting in the recliner next to Laura holding her hand and watching The View when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" LuLu called out.

Elizabeth opened the door and walked in, followed by Cameron. "Hey, LuLu," said Elizabeth.

"Hi. Hey Cam," replied LuLu.

"I hope you don't mind, but Cam and I wanted to stop by and see Laura. I know she's not up and anything, but we would really like to talk to her, you know."

LuLu stood up from the chair and replied, "Sure. I'm sure she would love that. I'll give you guys some space. Just call me back in when you're ready."

Elizabeth shocked LuLu by following her out of the room. Elizabeth closed the door behind her and LuLu said, "I thought you said you wanted to talk to Mom with Cam."

"Cam wanted to do this alone. He isn't my biggest fan right now and he doesn't like showing his emotions. I promised him I would let him talk to Laura alone."

LuLu nodded.

"Where's Kevin?" asked Elizabeth.

"I told him to go home to shower and eat. He needed a long shower. He was still in those blood stained clothes."

"How's he doing?"

"Yesterday, he was a mess. He berated Mom's surgeon after he said we would have to wait and see for Mom to wake up. He feels really guilty."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "I know he does. Laura told me how he is constantly blaming himself for everything Ryan has done. He's in therapy. He wants to better himself for her. He really loves her."

LuLu smiled. "He really does... You know, I could be so angry with him for not telling her about Ryan, but then I see how lost and broken he looks without her and all that anger goes away. He never meant for anything awful to happen. And.. If my mom can forgive him, so can I," LuLu shrugged.

In Laura's room, Cameron approached his grandmother. After losing Oscar, seeing his grandmother connected to machines and stab wounds makes him anxious and nervous. Cameron stayed an appropriate distance from the hospital bed and said, "Hey, Grandma. It's me, Cameron. Ugh... I hate seeing you like this. I hate it. You are supposed to be up and about. Nagging me about not talking to Mom. Telling me to protect Aiden. Just being you... I need you, Grandma. I need you to help me. I need you to explain to me things that I don't quite understand yet. You need to wake up. Please, Grandma, wake up. I just lost my friend, Mom and I aren't on good terms. I need you to make it through this. If I lost you, I don't think I could deal with it."

Cameron wiped the tears from his cheek. "I love you, Grandma. A lot of people do. Don't forget it. Just keep fighting," he said before leaning over Laura and gently kissing her forehead.

He exited her room and told Elizabeth she could go in. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked Cam before entering Laura's room.

"I'm fine, Mom. Go talk to Grandma," muttered Cam.

LuLu and Elizabeth shared a knowing look before Liz turned to enter Laura's room. When in the room, Liz sat in the recliner and took hold of Laura's hand. "Hey, Laura. It's me... I hate doing this. Laura, I hope you know how much I love you. How much I adore you. I would have never guessed that the mother of the boy I fell in love with when I was sixteen would end up being my best friend... my mom. Because that's what you are. You are my mom. You have never put me down. You have always supported me and loved me more than my own parents. Life without you would be unbearable. I'm not going to beg you to wake up because I know you'll wake up in your own time. But, I wanted to let you know that you are loved beyond measure. Just come back to us when you are good and ready." Liz kissed Laura's hand and exited the room.

"Thanks again, LuLu, for letting us see her," said Liz.

LuLu replied, "Of course. You guys are her family. I would never stop you guys from visiting her."

"I hope she wakes up soon," mumbled Cam.

LuLu hugged her nephew. "Me too."

"If any change..." said Liz.

"I'll call you. I promise," replied LuLu.

Liz and LuLu shared a hug before Liz and Cam jumped on the elevator to head home.

* * *

"Any change?" Kevin asked as he entered Laura's room.

"No. Same as when you left," replied LuLu.

Kevin put his bag down in the corner of the room out of doctors and nurses' way. "Anyone stop by?"

"Elizabeth and Cameron. I figured Liz would stop by, but Cameron shocked me."

Kevin moved the little plastic chair to the other side of Laura's bed since LuLu was in the recliner. He grabbed Laura's other hand and replied, "I have heard bits and pieces about how he is having a rough time. You know, with losing Oscar and not trusting Franco."

"Yeah. Him and Mom are close. She listens to him and helps him understand Elizabeth."

Kevin nodded and the two sat in silence as they watched Laura breathe. "I wish she would just wake up," whispered Kevin.

"Me too," tearfully replied LuLu.

"What is she waiting for? We all need her. She knows that."

LuLu looked at Kevin. She no longer saw the uptight psychiatrist she grew up knowing. She no longer saw the shrink who married her mom. She now saw a man so desperate for his wife to wake up and look into her eyes. LuLu softly said, "She's waiting for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you talked to her since she was in this coma like state?"

"Of course."

LuLu replied, "I don't mean telling her you are sitting here. I mean really talk to her, Kevin. Telling her how you feel. Why you need her. She's waiting to hear from you. She needs to hear from you before she decides to wake up."

"You have been watching too many Hallmark movies," shrugged Kevin.

"It's true! People in comas can hear us and feel us. She needs to hear you. She needs to hear you from the heart. Please, Kevin. If she's waiting for you, then what are you waiting for? Talk to her! Please. I want my mother back."

Kevin no longer saw a grown woman with her mother's eyes. He saw a little girl desperate for her mother to just wake up and hold her and tell her everything will be okay. How could he say no? "Alright. I'll talk to her."

LuLu smiled. "Thank you! I'll leave you be for a bit. Text me when I can come back. I'll probably in the cafeteria."

LuLu exited Laura's room and Kevin moved from the uncomfortable chair to the recliner. He picked up Laura's limp hand and kissed it. He held it against his cheek to try to feel her warmth again. "Laura, it's me. LuLu said I should talk to you. She said you are waiting for me to pour my heart out before you wake up. I said she has been watching a little too much Hallmark... You do know that I love you, right? Because I do. I love every single thing about you... LuLu would probably tell me to list everything I love about you. Where does a man even start? Huh?... Your eyes. They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Every time I look into them, its like I see the ocean. I could drown myself in them. And your mega watt smile. Every time you smile I'm willing to bet an angel gets its wings. It lights up every room you are in. I love your body and your laugh. I love the way your mind is always thinking, but it's also always positive. You have the biggest heart. You are a survivor," Kevin said.

His lips began to tremble as he looked at his love's sleeping face. He squeezed her hand so tight he thought he might have stopped circulation. "Laura you have to get up now. Okay? I need you! I need you! Please. You are the center of my universe. You are the sun to my earth. But you know what? You aren't just the center of my universe. You are the center of **the** universe. This world wouldn't be the same without you. Without your blue eyes, and mega watt smile, your heart, your everything. Please Laura. I need you to feel my love. I need you to feel it. It's sweet and pure and all for you. Our love is so precious and gentle. I never thought I would find that love with anyone. But I found it with you. Please, Laura, wake up. Please," Kevin sobbed as his head fell to rest on his and Laura's intertwined hands.

Kevin continued to sob but soon found his heart stop when he felt a weak hand gently stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

Kevin slowly lifted his head. He could have sobbed all over again when he saw the blue eyes he loved so dearly staring back at him. "Laura.."

"No more tears. I'm here," replied Laura groggily.

She came back to him. She came back to the universe.

The end.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. I tried to catch them all. I hope you enjoyed this little story. **


End file.
